Go To Sleep
by Jagger3
Summary: Light is chained to L and finds the detective's late night activites extremely frusterating. But what can a sleep deprived, irritated, and cunning Light do to L that would let him finally sleep? Well, there might be one thing...Rated M for yaoi


Light rolled over in bed and glared at the opposite wall. The sound of computer keys filled the room, '_tic tic tic_' and it was driving Light insane. It was all he heard almost every moment of the day, and it was starting to wear on the threads of his sanity, "L, please go to sleep."

The ticking didn't stop, "I am not tired."

"Well I am, and that infernal noise is driving me insane."

"If Light-kun confesses he is Kira then the noise would stop, until then I must continue working." L replied monotonously.

"For the love of god, I am not Kira!" Light complained, "I'm exhausted, that's what I am!"

"It is not my fault Light-kun cannot—"

"Yes it is your fault, L!" Light sat up and glared, "If you'd let me have some peace and quiet instead of that," he gestured angrily at the computer, the chain jingling as he did so, "and I won't be able to assist in the investigation if I'm a zombie!"

"Light-kun is too harsh on himself. He does not resemble a rotting corpse just yet, though his lack of showering might match the stink—"

"Also your fault." Light snapped, feeling his face flush at the mention of showers. He hadn't bathed in almost a week now, due to his lack of privacy, and neither had L. They both were starting to smell.

L turned his fathomless eyes to stare at Light, the glow from his computer screen making him look even more sickly pale than usual, "If Light-kun doesn't want to sleep he can aid me in the investigation."

That got Light's attention, "Do you have a lead?" He scooted closer, peaking at L's computer. "Is it Kira?"

"No." L turned his computer away from Light's prying eyes, "I'm at a dead end and need to take a break."

"Sleep?" Light asked hopefully, and then his face fell as L threw the covers off them both and got up, stretching so his back cracked loudly.

"Showering."

Light grumbled and got out of bed, stumbling as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He glanced at his watch as they walked into the bathroom and groaned.

"Is Light-kun in pain?"

"It's three in the morning!" Light complained, staggering after L and wincing as the detective flipped the lights on.

"I am aware of the time." L began running the bath water as Light yawned. Once he had it to a temperature they both agreed on (after a bit of arguing; no doubt) they shed their clothes and stepped under the warm spray.

Light sighed and closed his eyes, his body relaxing as the water cascaded down his body. He had felt filthy for the past few days, so this was the equivalent of heaven. He made a sound of contentment as he began to walk his hair.

"Does Light-kun enjoy showers that much?" A voice said, plunging Light from heaven right into hell.

"I enjoy being clean." He responded, all too aware of L standing right behind him. Light washed his hair and scrubbed his body hurriedly, and then stood around and shot L impatient looks while the detective stood under the spray with a dreamy look.

Once they were back in bed, both feeling a lot better, Light once again tried to sleep. But barely a minute had passed when; _tic tic tic!_

"L!"

"Yes?"

"How can you not be tired? It's four in the morning and you haven't slept at all."

"I'm not tired." L repeated, "It's not my fault."

Light rubbed his eyes and lay in his back, staring at the ceiling while his mind sluggishly tried to formulate a plan to get L to pass out. Knocking him out with force probably wouldn't go over too well; L might beat him in his current state and god knows what the detective might do to him when he was out cold. Light shuddered. So force wasn't an option…and he was pretty sure nothing he could say would work. But what could he do?

L had been watching Light's tired face when suddenly a wicked look flashed across it, instantly making the detective nervous.

"Hey, L?"

"What?"

Sitting up, Light turned to L and smirked, "So if I can tire you out, you'll sleep?"

L stared at him, calculating, observing, mistrusting. What was Light hedging at? "Yes, that sounds about right."

Without giving L a chance to hit him, Light pinned his arms to his sides and kissed him forcefully, knowing that the shock would give him a brief head start. Sure enough, L froze under him, eyes wide, as Light shoved his computer to the side and climbed on top of him.

The feeling of Light's body pressed against his snapped L out of his stupor. He tried to bring his fist up to knock his suspect off him, but Light had his arms well restricted. "Mmmff!"

Light didn't stop, moving his lips down to L's neck and kissing his jugular, running his tongue over the detective's pulse and then kissing him again.

"Light! Stop it!" L gasped, struggling as Light's mouth captured his again. He bucked wildly, and then stilled as he felt Light against his thigh. Was that…?

"Don't read too much into this," Light suddenly said, and L's eyes snapped to his face. "It's just to tire you out, remember?"

"I never said—!" L began, and then gasped as he felt Light's hand palm his hardening arousal. It was a bodily reaction L couldn't stop, though he sure did his damn best to. It had been a while since someone had been with him, and Light certainly knew what he was doing.

"But you like it." Light hissed in his ear, triumphantly rubbing the growing bulge in L's pants, "I can feel it."

L shuddered and used his free hand to grab a fistful of Light's hair, pulling him away, "Get off!"

"N-no." Light replied stubbornly, bringing his hand up and under L's shirt, running his cool fingers over the detective's surprisingly skinny body. He reached a nipple and pinched it, making L release his hair as the detective hissed in pain. Light rolled the bud between his finger pads, freeing L's other arm as he pushed the plain white shirt up, baring L's chest.

Biting back a faint gasp, L tried to fight Light off, his body feeling ultrasensitive. A small part of him wanted it, and wanted it bad. What harm would it do, it whispered, to just be touched and pleasured for once? But his mind rejected the thought; this was Light Yagami, number one Kira suspect!

Light could sense the mental battle going on in L's head, and he seized his chance. He straddled L's lap and rolled his hips against L's, grinding against him.

A moan slipped past L's lips as pleasure began to flicker and burn in his body. His hands, he suddenly noticed, had flown to Light's waist, holding him there as the brunet twisted his body above his. The detective quickly released him, yanking his hands away and staring at Light in shock.

He had heard that moan, and Light was surprised to find how aroused it made him. It had been such a soft, low, sexy sound coming from someone like L, it completely blindsided him. Leaning over him, Light ran his tongue roughly over one of L's nipples, taking it in his mouth and sucking as he ground their erections tomorrow.

L fought the urge to run his hands through Light's hair. He bet it was as soft and silky as it looked, and he could only imagine what sounds Light would make if he tugged on it. Instead he fisted the bed covers, biting down on his lower lip to stop any sounds that might try to escape.

Sitting back up, Light tugged off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing inch by inch more of his tan, flawless torso. He could feel L's eyes boring holes through him as he popped each button over, and he knew he had won. Running his hands over himself, Light shrugged out of his top and let his fingers flutter over his chest.

L's hands twitched, almost like they were fighting against him to replace Light's hands. God he wanted to touch him, feel his creamy skin and make vulgar noises escape from Light's usually reserved mouth. Hesitantly, hating himself, L let one of his hands run over Light's thigh, moving slowly upwards and resting on his waist.

A small shiver ran through Light's body as L's cool hand rested on his heated skin, "Mnnh…" He bit his lower lip and reached down, pulling L's shirt all the way off. He felt L's other hand join the first, and they began to wander up his chest, brushing over his nipples which made a soft sigh escape his lips. He slid down L's body then, unbuttoning the baggy jeans and sliding them and his boxers off, leaving L bare to him. Light eyed his length, pleasantly surprised by the detective. L was just full of surprises, and this was no exception. He licked his lips and then ran his tongue up the shaft, sucking on the top playfully.

The detective's eyes flew open and his hands grabbed the sheets, a strangled gasp fleeing his lips as Light's tongue touched him, "S-stop!" He could feel the pleasure building in his body, making him begin to mentally want the younger male. No! He couldn't! Light, despite all his protests, was Kira. L knew it. And this couldn't happen!

Light took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him and humming around L's erection.

"Aaahh!" L bucked his hips into Light's mouth, his hands flying to the brunet's head as all his thoughts flew out the window. He moaned loudly, feeling Light's tongue ravish him like the lollipops he himself favored. The thought brought a tiny smile to his lips before Light hummed, sending wonderful vibrations through his body, making his arch off the bed and moan again.

Light used this time to quickly undo his pants and slide them and his underwear off, kicking them off the bed. Taking L out of his mouth, he swirled his tongue over the tip playfully while contemplating where he wanted this to go. Ideally he topped, but this was to exhaust L, and he knew he might have an argument on his hands he if tried to dominate him. Light ran his tongue up L's shaft, smirking as L bucked and moaned, loving those delicious sounds the detective made. He moved away and quickly licked three of his fingers, getting them good and wet while avoiding L's confused, lusty gaze.

He wasn't quite sure what Light was planning, so L watched in rapture as Light got on his hands and knees and slid a finger inside himself. Light was still on top of L, so the detective saw the flash of longing appear briefly across Light's face as he did so.

Pushing the finger in deeper, Light felt himself begin to ache inside. He added another finger and stretched himself, small sounds escaping his mouth as he prepped himself. He could feel L's eyes raking over his body, especially a certain part, and it made him hot to picture L's dark eyes on him. "Mmnnn yesss…" He panted, brushing his prostate.

"Light," L whispered suddenly, watching as Light's pleasure drugged eyes opened and fixated on him, "let me." He ran his hand over to where Light's was, staring at him silently for permission.

Light moaned and took his fingers out, feeling L's thin, cool fingers slide around his entrance, teasing him briefly before sliding two inside, "A-ahhh!" He shuddered and moaned, rocking his hips back as he tried to get him deeper.

Those sounds Light was making made L want him more every second. He added the third finger and searched for that spot that would make Light feel good. He wanted to see him come undone, and he wanted to be the cause of it.

Pleasure electrocuted his body as L's searching fingers brushed Light's prostate, making him arch his back and cry out, "L, L please touch me!" He wanted the detective to take him then and there, he wanted to feel more of the sinful pleasure that came from L's fingers, and he wanted it from something else. "Please!"

L plunged his fingers in deeper and shivered at Light's needy sounds, "Light…" his other hand ran over Light's body, finally tangling his fingers in those silky smooth locks and tugging on them.

"Oh!" Light's face contorted in pleasure and he moaned, "I-I'm ready, take me…!" Light made a desperate sound as he felt L remove his fingers and suddenly the detective flipped them over, spreading his legs and hovering over him, his wide dark eyes staring at him.

"Light…Light…" He whispered, and then slid inside, throwing his head back and groaning at the tight, burning heat.

Light cried out as L slid inside him, feeling himself stretch and fill up in the most delicious way. It hurt, it burned and it felt so amazing. He was grateful L didn't move right away, though by the soft gasps above him he knew it was hard for the detective not to. He then felt L's lip press against his own, and he opened his eyes in surprise. It was a soft, almost comforting kiss, and he sunk into it, his eyes fluttering back closed as he kissed back. Their tongues tangled in a lazy battle, effectively distracting Light.

L rolled his hips forward and felt Light shudder in his arms. He stilled, but Light broke away, his face flushed and his lips red and wet.

"No, it's ok…move…" He panted, eyes dark with lust.

Kissing Light again briefly, L thrust inside the younger male and moaning at the delicious friction. He felt so amazing, so tight and hot it made L shiver all over. He heard Light moan beneath him and he set the pace, aiming for Light's pleasure spot to send the brunet to heaven.

Light cried out sharply as he felt L hit his prostate, making him arch off the bed and claw at the sheets, "Oh yes! There! Please, L, hit there again!" He begged breathlessly, rolling his hips to meet L's thrusts. He felt L grip his hips to hold him down and he groaned, "Harder, L, fuck me harder!"

L's eyes flashed and he snapped his hips forward, making Light cry out, "Is that hard enough for Light-kun?" He asked, his voice dark and shaking slightly from pleasure. He continued to thrust into Light, striking his abused prostate over and over again as Light called out in pleasure.

"L—!" Light could feel his release approaching, "Yes, more, L!" He begged, tossing his head back and just giving himself over to the intense waves of pleasure. His hands had found L's shoulders and he held onto him desperately, "Yes, yes L! L!"

The way Light said his name drove L insane, and the detective could feel his climax coiling in his gut like a spring. "Light, y-you're…" he thrust into Light mercilessly, unable to find the words to describe how Light looked at the moment. He leaned over him and bit the juncture between Light's shoulder and neck, leaving a mark and claiming Light as his. He plunged into Light, thrusting into him as he felt the entrance begin to constrict around him.

Light arched his back and screamed out L's name, his orgasm ripping through him violently and making him vision turn black as pleasure electrocuted his mind.

The velvety entrance constricted around L and he cried out as he came deep inside, "LIGHT!" He felt his bones turn to rubber as pleasure robbed him on his senses. L rolled his hips forward, riding out his sex high as Light moaned weakly underneath him. Slowly, he drew out and flopped down next to the burnet, stealing a glance at him from the corner of his eye.

Light's face was flushed and his hair disheveled as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He caught L looking and stared right back, his voice slurred slightly as he said, "I told you…don't read too much into this…'kay?"

L blinked and then smiled suddenly. He rolled over, trapping Light beneath his body and kissed him sweetly, pressing his lips against Light's tenderly.

Light felt a small jolt run through him. He didn't respond for a second, but only when he felt L begin to draw away did he reach out and grab him. Tangling his fingers in L's unruly hair, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders to keep him there, Light kissed him back passionately.

The End.


End file.
